


Double the Fun

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Also flustered Edamura, Doppelganger, Horny Edamura, Horny Laurent, M/M, Possibly OOC, Two Edamuras, kind fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: During their time in Singapore, Edamura encounters another Japanese con man who uses various disguises to swindle folks. He even manages to create perfectly replicate Edamura, leading to some wild hijinks.
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Makoto Edamura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto tries to trick Laurent. It doesn't end well for him.

Cynthia and Abby had their hands full, sweetening up the princes for the plan to commence. Edamura had already done his part in leaving plenty of reviews about Clark’s winning streak and Abby’s rise to stardom and left Laurent sprawled out on the couch to explore the resort. Somehow, he wound up in the casino area. Every wall glittered under the blinding lights of the chandeliers, the clientele seemed to sparkle as well. Handsomely dressed men strode past with beautiful, curvacious women on their arms, the sound of slots being activated bounced on the air along with the familiar sound of cascading coins. Edamura felt so out of place, especially dressed in the air team’s uniform while everyone else was gussied up to the teeth. 

Before he could leave, looking to frequent the bar area instead, an attractive young woman appeared by his side, her soft-looking red lips set into a kind smile. Her emerald eyes were just as dazzling as the jewelry she wore, her hair was straight and long, jet black like a raven’s wing, and her wine-colored dress was cut in all the right, flaring out a bit around her slender thighs. She wasn’t as curvy as someone like Cynthia, who had more than enough assets to flaunt, but she was still good-looking, enough for Edamura to feel a bit of heat rise to his face.

“Good evening,” she spoke in a refined, silky smooth voice. “Are you here by yourself?”

“Ah, yeah!” Edamura started to stutter. “B-But I was actually plannin’ to leave.”

“You won’t stay and play any of the games? It’s good fun, I promise you.”

“Thank ya but I’m not the gambling type. Plus, I could really use a drink,” Edamura laughed nervously. 

“Well, how about you wait for me?” She suddenly stepped close to Edamura, the scent of her perfume hit his nose like a gentle breeze. “I have a friend waiting for me but I’d love to meet with you again.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“I’ll see you later, then.”

Winking at him, the woman turned and began to walk away. She beamed at her success, holding up the wallet she’d snatched from Edamura’s back pocket. It was pretty hefty as well, she hadn’t expected someone like him to be walking around with so much cash but her expression fell when she peered inside, finding nothing but newspapers sliced to look like banknotes. 

Edamura had already walked off to find the bar, smirking proudly at his success. The trick might not have worked on the see-all Laurent Thierry but it was nice to know he could still use the simplest trick to fuck over someone. About ten minutes later, while he was enjoying a cocktail called ‘The Frenchman’s Delight’--don’t ask why he chose that drink in particular--he was accompanied by a familiar face who demanded a shot from the bartender. Edamura couldn’t help but grin.

“Nice t’ see you again,” he said coyly. 

“Hah, you bastard.” The sudden tone switch in the woman’s voice startled Edamura for a moment or two. “You’ve got me interested in you, pulling that little stunt.”

“Ya thought I’d be an easy target, huh? Too bad fer ya.”

“Guess you must be like me.” Edamura’s mouth fell open when the woman pulled off her black extensions, revealing thick light brown hair that matched his own. She was in fact a he. He smirked broadly at a flabbergasted Edamura. “Onodera Mako, your friendly local swindler.”

“Oh my god….” 

Mako was also of Japanese descent but he’d lived in America most of his life. His main hobby was frequenting the abundancy of casinos, bars, and elite parties to scam the gullible elite. He was a mastermind of disguises as well, as evident by Edamura completely believing that Mako was a woman. Edamura pondered something for a minute.   
“Could you disguise yourself to look like me?” he asked suddenly.

Mako glanced over him, thoughtful before responding. “It’s possible. Why?”

“I want to mess with a certain bastard I know.”

***

Laurent had dozed off on the sofa after Edamura had gone. He woke from the deep nap with a yawn, moving to sit upright.

“About time yer ass got up.”

Edamura’s stern voice beside him made Laurent turn his head. The Japanese man plopped down on the sofa beside him, arms crossed and wearing his usual expression of irritation. Laurent chuckled lightly. 

“Were you lonely while I was sleeping, Edamame?” Laurent inquired.

“Hell no.” On his other side, Edamura sat in the sat position, looking equally annoyed. “I’m still pissed you didn’t lift a finger t’ help me.”

Two Edamuras sat on either side of the Frenchman. The shock that showed on his face was fleeting before being replaced by his signature smirk.

“My, I must still be dreaming. There are two Edamames here beside me.”

“Yer not dreaming, asshole.” Both of them grinned mischievously at the smiling blond. “Think you can tell which of us is the real one?”

“Hmm…”

Laurent seemed contemplative for a minute. Both Edamuras held their breaths and their smug grins. Laurent then grabbed the right Edamura’s arm and pulled their bodies close, his own arm looping around the brunette’s thin waist. He didn’t hesitate to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, dominating Edamura’s tongue with ease. Edamura managed to break away from the kiss, his face beet red. Laurent’s triumphant smile was too much to bear.

“I win, Edamame.”

“Bastard…"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked, The End.
> 
> (I apologize for this XD it sounded great in my head, I have disappointed my GrePre bois, I'll do better next time haha. Plugging my twitter @riyeerose, follow me for more shameless shitposts)


End file.
